The Invention relates to ties and more specifically to a device for keeping the tie from flopping loosely away from the wearer's shirt.
Presently most men that wear ties do not use retaining devices to keep the tie from flopping around. When they do wear a retaining device it is usually a tie tack or a tie bar. The disadvantage to using the tie tack is it requires that the user put the pin of the tack through the fabric of the tie. This is not a desirable system to use when the tie is of expensive delicate fabric. The tie bars are not entirely satisfactory since they usually work themselves loose and often appear at an angle that is cocked with respect to the desired horizontal position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel tie retaining device that does not require puncturing the fabric of the tie in order to make it operational.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel tie retaining device that is entirely hidden from view behind the tie.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel tie retaining device that is easily installed and removed from the rear of the tie.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel tie retaining device that is economical to manufacture and market.